La dingue au calepin
by Madison2220
Summary: "Combien mets-tu de sucre dans ton café ?", "Tu ne me demandes pas mon nom ?", "Etant donné que je m'en fous, non.", Shikamaru haussa les sourcils, bouche ouverte. Parallèle à L'Originalité de l'Esprit n'est pas Folie.


-Non, sérieusement. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller.

-Allez, Shikamaru. Ça va être marrant !

Le jeune homme lança un regard blasé à Naruto avant de se détourner en soupirant. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir accroché dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison et fit la moue en constatant qu'il était trop bien habillé pour ce que ses amis prévoyaient de faire.

Shikamaru observa pensivement sa cravate noire et la desserra finalement, éloignant l'impression cruelle que quelqu'un cherchait à l'étrangler sournoisement à chaque inspiration.

-Shikamaru, dépêche toi, maugréa Neji.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant une nouvelle fois et suivit son ami. Il ferma la porte à clé et il se décida à monter dans la voiture que ses parents lui avaient gracieusement prêté pour l'occasion. Il démarra et sortit de l'allée pavée du garage pour rouler tranquillement jusqu'à leur destination.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi nous allons à cette foutue soirée, lança Shikamaru lorsque les conversations se turent.

Ce fut Naruto qui répondit en se penchant entre les deux sièges avant.

-D'une part, parce que nous y avons été invité par Sakura …

-C'est ta copine, pas la nôtre, râla immédiatement le brun.

Le jeune blond reprit rapidement la parole :

-Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je disais donc que Sakura m'avait initialement invité pour voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau bar du quartier. Et elle a ajouté que je pouvais ramener des potes, histoire qu'elle puisse voir vos têtes.

-Je me serais passer de voir sa tête, personnellement, répliqua calmement Neji, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

Choji eut un rire discret qui fut masqué par l'éclat tonitruant de Naruto.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir !

-Quand tu veux quelque chose, Naruto, tu ne demandes rien à personne, répondit Neji, imperturbable.

-Peu importe, tempéra Shikamaru, inquiet pour la voiture si ses amis décidaient de s'y battre. Nous sommes arrivés.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Choji s'étira un peu en sortant. Shikamaru frotta ses yeux distraitement et observa le bar à l'allure ancienne que Naruto voulait absolument voir. Le jeune homme ne traîna pas et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée d'un pas sûr. Choji, Neji et Shikamaru le suivirent alors, réticents.

Dès leur entrée, une chevelure rose attira leur attention. _La fille_ attirait l'attention en fait, remarqua Shikamaru. Il haussa les sourcils en essayant de ne pas cligner des paupières, un peu choqué par les couleurs criardes qu'elle arborait fièrement. Il allait faire une remarque sur le phénomène mais il s'abstint lorsqu'il comprit que la fille aux cheveux roses n'était autre que la copine de Naruto. Il souffla discrètement et remarqua du coin de l'œil Sasuke arriver accompagné par sa gothique. Il l'avait déjà rencontrée lorsque Sasuke était venu le voir pour lui demander d'urgence une photocopie de cours. Ino n'était pas une fille bien méchante mais elle parlait tellement que Shikamaru avait bien cru qu'il allait la frapper. Il avait été surpris du choix de Sasuke puisque le jeune homme était plutôt d'une nature réservée et calme. La femme qui l'accompagnait dénotait franchement avec son caractère tranquille.

-Shikamaru, salua simplement Sasuke.

Il lui serra la main et salua également Ino qui vint lui coller un baiser sur chaque joue suivi d'un petit « mon lapin » affectueux.

-Sakura, voici Shikamaru. Il est dans la même fac que Sasuke et il est … encore plus calme que lui, termina Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shikamaru songea distraitement que Naruto avait déjà du briefer sa copine à leurs sujets, cependant il fut surpris de voir la jeune femme plisser les yeux en le regardant. Elle leva une main vers sa poitrine, doigt tendu et dit lentement :

-Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part.

-Hum, tu ne me dis rien, lâcha-t-il.

Naruto lui lança un regard mauvais ce que remarqua Shikamaru. Le blond semblait encore plus agaçant maintenant que sa copine était là.

La réplique de Shikamaru ne parut cependant pas rebuter Sakura puisque la jeune femme se concentrait encore en le dévisageant. Elle demanda soudain :

-Tu es déjà allé voir Naruto à sa fac ?

-Euh … non. Je ne crois pas.

-Chez lui quand j'étais là ?

-Non plus.

-Tu passes dans le quartier nord ?

-Jamais.

-La librairie à côté du fleuriste ?

-Quelle librairie ?

-Ino ! hurla Sakura.

Shikamaru eut un mouvement de recul soudain face au débit sonore élevé qui écorcha ses tympans. Il vit la gothique blonde accourir joyeusement vers Sakura, curieuse. La jeune femme désigna Shikamaru du doigt et demanda :

-Tu l'as déjà vu quelque part ?

Ino sembla tomber dans une profonde réflexion pendant quelques secondes lorsque Naruto tenta de signaler la présence du reste du groupe :

-C'est pas bien grave, Sakura. Ça te reviendra plus tard.

Ni Sakura ni Ino ne répondit. La blonde secoua enfin la tête :

-Il ne me dit rien.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de sourire moqueusement. Shikamaru retint un soupir fatigué lorsque Sakura sembla avoir une illumination :

-Le club de Shogu à la sortie de la ville ?

L'attention de Shikamaru fut retenue par cette dernière question. Il retrouva un minimum de sérieux pour répondre :

-J'en fais parti depuis cinq ans.

Sakura se détendit soudainement et se tourna vers Naruto pour lui expliquer, un joli sourire aux lèvres :

-Ino a eu une brève période pendant laquelle elle se cherchait une passion. J'allais la chercher en vélo le samedi matin au club de Shogu. Elle a vite arrêté, tu le devines bien. J'ai du voir ton ami là-bas.

Naruto eut un petit sourire en demandant :

-Et te souvenir de ça était capital ?

-Évidemment, mon ange ! s'insurgea-t-elle devant Shikamaru, perplexe. Imagine que ton ami devienne un tueur en série. Si la police m'interroge, je saurais répondre qu'il était fin stratège et qu'il adorait aller à ce club. Je pourrais même protéger Ino de lui si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de l'égorger.

Sakura s'éloigna alors de Naruto pour retrouver le groupe d'amis qui s'était déjà installé plus loin au bar. Le blond lança un sourire amusé à Shikamaru et s'excusa presque :

-Elle est toujours comme ça. L'autre jour, elle a comparé la pyramide normative de Kelsen à l'ascension de l'âme après la mort.

-Disons qu'elle met du piment dans ta vie, hésita le brun.

-On peut voir ça comme ça, j'imagine …

* * *

-… alors je suis finalement allée au cinéma voir ce film mais il était franchement mal fait. Je pense qu'il y avait un problème au niveau des effets spéciaux. Les cadavres paraissaient plus vivants que les vrais. Hein, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme faillit recracher son cocktail mais parvint à déglutir. Il lança un regard en coin à sa copine. Ino attendait visiblement une réponse favorable.

-Euh … je suis parti après le meurtre du bûcheron, Ino, répondit Sasuke, embarrassé.

Ino perdit son sourire avant de s'exclamer joyeusement :

-Ah oui ! C'est pour ça qu'on devait retourner au cinéma samedi prochain. Tu dois t'habituer aux films d'horreur, mon lapin. Tu sais qu'en les regardant, tu vas du …

-Ino, la coupa lentement Sasuke en penchant la tête vers elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta net puis lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue :

-Désolée.

Puis elle attrapa son propre verre et en prit une gorgée. Naruto haussait les sourcils, éberlué. Apparemment, il avait loupé beaucoup de choses depuis qu'Ino et Sasuke s'étaient mis ensemble. Même Sakura peinait à arrêter Ino dans ses monologues. Le blond tourna un regard amusé vers son ami qui feignit de ne pas le remarquer. Sasuke préféra engloutir sa boisson paisiblement.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel lorsque soudain, il entendit une voix déformée par un micro. Il tourna la tête vers la provenance du bruit et vit le barman, micro à la main, commencer à expliquer :

-C'est désormais l'heure des rendez-vous. Les participants peuvent s'installer au fond de la salle aux tables prévues, s'il-vous-plaît.

-C'est l'heure de quoi ? s'interrogea Shikamaru.

-Des rendez-vous, s'exclama Sakura. C'est une soirée speed dating !

Tous les regards masculins se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Sakura sembla soudain pensive tandis qu'elle marmonnait lentement :

-J'ai peut-être oublié de vous en parler.

-Euh, oui plutôt ! s'enquit Naruto. On va devoir subir le bruit des conversations alors ? Ils vont arrêter la musique du coup.

-Ah mais pas du tout, mon ange, le rassura Sakura, de nouveau pleine d'assurance. On va y participer !

Shikamaru fut déchiré entre l'horreur qui le submergeait à l'idée de devoir rencontrer autant de femmes et la moquerie face à l'air décomposé de Naruto. Il choisit un entre deux et soupira.

-Dis-moi, Sakura. On est ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr, mon ange. Pourquoi une telle question ? s'enquit Sakura, étonnée.

Naruto la dévisageait, attendant qu'enfin la jeune femme se rende compte du problème mais visiblement, pour elle, il n'y en avait pas. Elle patienta le temps que Naruto se remette de la nouvelle et surtout qu'il retrouve la parole.

-Parce que le but du speed dating est de revoir les personnes qu'on rencontre pour d'autres rendez-vous. Je vais pas m'amuser à rencontrer des filles pour ensuite leur dire que je suis déjà en couple !

-Oh mais ça peut être du speed dating amical, comprit enfin la jeune femme.

-Pas besoin d'en faire un mélodrame, mon lapin, ajouta Ino.

Sasuke avait quelque peu pâli depuis l'annonce du speed dating. Shikamaru le vit attraper nerveusement la main d'Ino pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme la lui accorda en se penchant vers lui. Sasuke lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille si bien qu'Ino s'exclama pour tous :

-Sasuke restera là pour surveiller nos affaires. Allez les gars, on y va !

Shikamaru lança un regard mauvais vers Sasuke qui soupirait de soulagement. Choji semblait plutôt content de la nouvelle car il fut le premier debout pour suivre Ino.

-Choji, par pitié. Ne te précipite pas. Elles vont croire qu'on est ravi de leur faire plaisir, l'interpella Shikamaru.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui pour lui dire :

-Ça peut être amusant, Shikamaru. Allez viens et ne fais pas la tête. On dirait qu'on va te découper en morceau.

-C'en est pas loin, en fait, déplora-t-il en observant son ami s'éloigner joyeusement vers une table.

Sakura attrapa la manche de Neji pour l'inciter à se lever, ce qu'il fit en maugréant sur l'existence des femmes. Enfin, Naruto retenait comme il pouvait la jeune femme qui lui servait de copine en agrippant sa taille.

-Naruto, lâche-moi et viens.

-Je ne te laisserais pas y aller, râla-t-il franchement.

-Mais ça va être marrant, tenta Sakura.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans. Tu vas décevoir des pauvres gars et avec la malchance que j'ai, il y en a forcément un qui va te harceler pour avoir un autre rendez-vous avec toi.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil perplexe avant de signaler sa présence :

-Si je peux me permettre, ta copine fait peur, Naruto.

Le blond se figea, dévisagea Shikamaru puis son regard se promena entre Sakura et son ami. Il sembla soudain s'être décidé car il relâcha la jeune femme et lui glissa gentiment :

-Sois le plus naturel possible, chérie.

Sakura ne comprit apparemment pas l'allusion à son excentricité car elle sautilla gaiement avant d'aller s'installer à une table. Shikamaru souffla en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Naruto entoura ses épaules d'un bras amical et lui dit :

-J'avais pas vu les choses comme ça. Merci, vieux.

-Pas de quoi. Maintenant, on va essayer de sauver nos fesses, répondit-il en voyant une marée de couples face à face, attendant la sonnerie de départ.

-Bah, j'ai déjà Sakura. A la limite, je m'en fous. Toi par contre, ça serait pas mal que tu t'en trouves une, répliqua le blond, amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? maugréa Shikamaru, l'œil morne.

Naruto ricana comme un abruti puis partit rejoindre une table libre. Shikamaru fit une légère grimace, très peu motivé par l'expérience. Il repéra enfin une table puis partit s'y asseoir nonchalamment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille en face de lui. Brune, teint mat, visage rond. Il détourna les yeux pour repérer ses soi-disant amis. Il trouva rapidement Neji qui scrutait froidement la jeune femme devant lui. La pauvre semblait prête à s'effondrer de nervosité. Plus loin, Shikamaru remarqua une fille armée d'un calepin, prête à prendre des notes. Encore une dingue, songea-t-il en se détournant.

-Vous avez cinq minutes par tables. Chacun a un numéro. Si vous voulez revoir la personne face à vous, retenez ce numéro. Dès que la sonnerie retentira, les hommes se déplacent sur leur gauche.

-Évidemment, question de galanterie, murmura Shikamaru, sarcastique.

-Allez-y !

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé par la tournure des événements. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la fille en face de lui, le déluge de question débuta. Il répondit à chacune sans grande conviction, ce qu'elle remarqua immédiatement. La jeune fille continua de l'interroger mais elle non plus n'y mettait plus du sien si bien qu'ils finirent par ne plus parler jusqu'à attendre la gong qui les libérerait.

Enfin, il sonna et, d'un vague mouvement de la tête, Shikamaru la salua puis se leva pour rejoindre la table à sa gauche. Il s'y assit et le même genre de questions revint inévitablement. Le jeune homme avait l'impression fugace de passer un entretien d'embauche. Nom, âge, études en cours, ville, musique préférée. Bref, le jeune homme s'ennuya fermement lorsqu'il passa devant la quatrième fille. Sans surprise, ils ne finirent pas non plus les cinq minutes et attendirent patiemment que le gong retentisse à nouveau.

Lorsque Shikamaru s'assit à la cinquième table, il constata qu'il se trouvait face à la dingue au calepin. Il détourna le regard pour lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer plus aisément. S'il devait s'ennuyer, autant qu'il soit bien assis. Il rangea ses mains dans les poches et observa la jeune femme tourner une nouvelle page de son calepin. Elle barra quelque chose puis leva les yeux sur lui. Elle pencha légèrement la tête en le dévisageant si bien que Shikamaru se sentit obligé de faire de même. La jeune femme n'était pas vilaine. Elle avait le teint mat, des yeux verts et d'épais cheveux blonds. Enfin, blonds … Shikamaru jugea sa couleur capillaire d'un blond miel franchement terne. Elle devait probablement se battre avec, ce qui était illustré par le fait que la jeune femme avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière à s'en arracher les racines.

Le gong retentit alors, si bien que la jeune femme en question plongea son regard sur son calepin. Shikamaru soupira avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

-Combien mets-tu de sucre dans ton café ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, bouche ouverte. Il allait donner son prénom, c'était la question la plus logique dans toute conversation lui semblait-il. Il mit tellement de temps pour réagir que la jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui. Elle haussa un sourcil à son tour en répétant :

-Alors ? Combien de sucre ?

-Tu ne me demandes pas mon nom ? s'enquit-il enfin.

-Étant donné que je m'en fous, non, répondit-elle.

Shikamaru ferma les paupières avant de les rouvrir plus largement. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches puis dit :

-Ok. Alors je ne prends pas de sucre.

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire avant de retourner à la liste de question que Shikamaru devinait de là où il était.

-Tu te balades en chaussettes ou à pieds nus chez toi ? continua-t-elle.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant une caméra cachée. Il mit encore trop de temps pour répondre, la jeune femme dut le rappeler à l'ordre :

-Hey, café sans sucre, on n'a que cinq minutes devant nous.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, éberlué par le phénomène qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Chaussettes, dit-il simplement, curieux de voir la suite.

-Tu as des animaux ?

Shikamaru reconnut enfin des questions qu'on lui avait déjà posées si bien qu'il put répondre sans s'étrangler de surprise :

-Non, je suis allergique.

La fille releva les yeux vers lui, perplexe :

-Alors pourquoi c'est sale chez toi ?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, essayant de se rappeler quand il avait pu délivrer une telle information hors sujet à la femme devant lui. Il grimaça tant la réflexion lui semblait intense :

-Qui a dit que c'était sale ?

-Tu mets des chaussettes, répliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Les gens qui mettent des chaussettes chez eux, c'est parce que le sol n'est pas nettoyé.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport, rétorqua Shikamaru, baignant dans l'incompréhension. Je mets des chaussettes parce que mon appartement est très mal isolé.

La jeune femme réprima difficilement un sourire avant d'enchaîner :

-Slip ou caleçon ?

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête, excédé.

-Caleçon, répondit-il quand même.

-Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieux. Il remarquait que depuis deux questions, elle semblait s'amuser comme une gamine qu'on réprimanderait si elle se dévoilait vraiment. Il s'agaça malgré tout puis rétorqua un peu sèchement :

-Soutien-gorge ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, méfiante.

-Pourquoi ? l'imita-t-il, en une question rhétorique.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres pour empêcher un sourire de filtrer puis baissa la tête sur ses notes. Elle gribouilla quelque chose puis reprit d'une voix contenue :

-Tu veux des enfants ?

-On en est déjà là ? lâcha-t-il, dérouté par le changement de sujet.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, un faible sourire aux lèvres, il répondit pour l'embêter :

-Oui.

-Combien ?

-Douze.

La jeune femme se redressa encore à la réponse et comprit à son visage qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle sembla se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire et barra quelque chose puis reprit :

-T'en veux pas quoi.

-Non.

Elle réécrit quelque chose puis enchaîna de nouveau avec son questionnaire.

-Es-tu paraskévidékatriaphobe ?

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils et cligna stupidement des yeux. Le jeune homme se savait plutôt doué niveau culture et connaissances générales. Il faisait le minimum nécessaire à son cheminement social et professionnel mais il se savait meilleur que ce qu'il fournissait. Cependant, il devait s'avouer que le terme lui paraissait plutôt … vague. Voire même inexistant dans son esprit.

La jeune femme semblait s'y attendre car elle ne replongea pas dans son calepin. A la place, elle lui accorda un bref sourire en expliquant :

-C'est la phobie du vendredi treize.

-J'ai une tête à avoir peur d'un vendredi treize ? ironisa-t-il.

Elle sembla le jauger quelque peu puis répondit :

-Sait-on jamais. J'ai une amie paraskévidékatriaphobe. Chaque vendredi treize la rapproche un peu plus de la folie.

Shikamaru retint un ricanement.

-Quelle est ta plus grande peur ? poursuivit-elle, inébranlable.

-Ma mère, répondit Shikamaru du tac-o-tac.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put retenir le rire qu'elle contenait depuis quatre bonnes questions. Il fut bref mais éclatant si bien que Shikamaru se sentit ridicule. Elle se racla la gorge, toussa un peu puis reprit difficilement son sérieux.

-Ok. Certains, c'est le vendredi treize, d'autres c'est leur mère, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix péniblement maîtrisée.

Shikamaru retint un soupir d'exaspération en détournant le regard, blasé. Il patienta le temps que la jeune femme retrouve son sérieux et reprenne son interrogatoire de dingue. Elle dut s'y retrouver car elle changea de feuille pour poursuivre.

-Passons aux mises en situations, commença-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur son calepin.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander l'objet de ces mises en situations qu'elle débuta :

-Un mec m'aborde et me drague devant toi. Que fais-tu ?

Le sérieux de sa question ébahit Shikamaru. Bouche ouverte, il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui demandait vraiment la façon dont il réagirait s'ils étaient ensemble. Il lâcha un bref ricanement en se prenant finalement au jeu. Autant aller jusqu'au bout du délire.

-Tu es une grande fille et honnêtement, tu as l'air de savoir te débrouiller, lui dit-il franchement.

La fille en question haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle ne dit rien, nota quelque chose puis reprit :

-Quelqu'un te cherche des problèmes et commence à devenir violent. Comment réagis-tu pour t'en débarrasser ?

Shikamaru mit beaucoup moins de temps pour réfléchir. Il eut un sourire en coin en répondant :

-Je lui sors le dernier théorème de Fermat et l'historique des découvertes mathématiques jusqu'à Wiles.

La jeune fille plissa fort les yeux si bien que Shikamaru comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

-A mon avis, tu te fais démonter par l'individu, commenta-t-elle, sceptique.

-Je t'assure que non, rétorqua fièrement Shikamaru.

-Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien mais se remémora clairement la scène. Le pauvre type qui l'enquiquinait dans la rue n'avait rien compris à sa répartie. Shikamaru n'en était arrivé qu'à l'erreur de Fermat dans son propre théorème que l'homme avait grogné méchamment avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur. Shikamaru n'avait plus jamais été dérangé.

La fille lâcha un bref rire choqué avant de replonger les yeux dans ses feuilles.

-Tu veux rompre, comment t'y prends-tu ?

-J'attends. Ce sont les filles qui me larguent, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Elle retint à nouveau un rire en pinçant ses lèvres.

-Mes frères te paraissent suspects. Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Je les évite ? répondit-il en une autre question, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter.

La fille ricana doucement et voulut reprendre. Elle s'arrêta cependant avant même qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle fit la moue.

-Cette question n'a plus lieu d'être, marmonna-t-elle en rayant quelque chose.

-Pose la quand même, l'invita Shikamaru, amusé par ces fameuses mises en situation.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, hésitante puis lâcha finalement :

-Si je n'apprécie pas ta mère, ça pose un problème ?

Shikamaru eut un rire de gorge en répondant rapidement :

-Aucun.

-Et ton père ? s'enquit-elle spontanément.

Le jeune homme devina que ça ne devait pas faire partie de ses questions préalablement conçues. Il détourna le regard en retrouvant son sérieux pour répondre tranquillement :

-Ça devient plus embêtant, nuança-t-il, volontairement vague.

La fille acquiesça sans insister. Elle ouvrit la bouche en prenant sa respiration mais n'eut pas le temps de parler davantage que le gong de la fin des rendez-vous retentit puissamment. Shikamaru eut un sourire en voyant la jeune femme reprendre contenance. Elle repoussa son calepin de côté et fixa le jeune homme avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne dirent rien de plus.

Shikamaru changea de table comme il le devait et poursuivit encore un peu les rencontres. Cependant, lassé, il laissa tomber et repartit en direction de la table de Sasuke pour s'y asseoir. Le jeune homme, satisfait de sa place sécuritaire, lui demanda de sa voix basse et calme :

-Alors ? Ça a été ?

-C'était chiant, répondit nonchalamment Shikamaru en observant les tables pour repérer leurs amis.

-Sakura et Ino ont l'air d'adorer, commenta aigrement Sasuke.

Le jeune homme les trouva rapidement et eut un petit sourire. La tête des hommes qu'elles avaient face à elles valait tout l'or du monde.

La soirée s'acheva rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent à la table et le speed dating cessa sous l'ordre de l'organisateur de la soirée. Shikamaru prit sa respiration pour déclarer qu'il allait rentrer, harassé par ces nombreuses rencontres mais une voix l'interpella soudainement :

-Tiens, café sans sucre.

Une silhouette se présenta juste à côté de lui. Le silence se fit sur la table pour observer ce qui se passait. Il dut lever les yeux pour y découvrir la jeune femme au calepin, debout à sa droite, tenant entre ses mains un morceau de feuille. Surpris, il le prit sans réfléchir et regarda ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Il s'agissait d'un numéro de téléphone et d'un prénom : Temari. Un éclair de conscience le traversa et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de son prénom. Il ne retint pas son sourire en relevant les yeux vers elle.

-J'ai réussi l'examen ?

-Avec succès, rétorqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de te revoir ? lui demanda-t-il avec flegme et audace.

Temari eut un grand sourire fier en déclarant :

-Tu ne m'as pas encore sorti le dernier théorème de Fermat pour te débarrasser de moi.

Sa réplique arracha un large sourire amusé qu'il tenta comme il put d'étouffer.

-Rappelle-moi de ne pas te l'expliquer alors, lâcha-t-il.

Temari sembla comprendre le sous-entendu si bien qu'elle lui offrit un sourire complice.

-Pas de soucis, café sans sucre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'éloigna de Shikamaru en direction de la sortie du bar. Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il fixait pensivement la porte. Le silence de ses amis l'interpella soudainement si bien qu'il les regarda attentivement. Ils en faisaient de même et Naruto ne semblait pas en revenir. Il fut pourtant le premier à retrouver un sourire narquois en l'agaçant d'un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-Ah, alors le speed dating était chiant mais ça t'a pas empêché de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Shikamaru ne daigna pas répondre à cette question et préféra attraper son cocktail.

-C'était qui celle-là ? s'enquit Choji, surpris.

-Une dingue au calepin, lâcha Shikamaru en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson pour réprimer son sourire.


End file.
